


Czerwony słoń

by ginny358



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absurd, Gen, Humor, anegdota, czerwone słonie, dlaczego w Hogwarcie nie ma latających dywanów, truskawki i latające dywany
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollion Pringle i ciężki żywot woźnego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czerwony słoń

**Author's Note:**

> Napisaliśmy tekst na temat z Gorączki Fanfikowej Nocy na Mirriel - czyli akcji sprzed dekady. Tak wyglądają efekty połączenia nudy, szperania po forum (w tym w tematach ze starymi konkursami) i naszego mózgu. Przed napisaniem nie zaglądaliśmy do tekstów napisanych na konkurs. A, że moderatorstwo forum zdaje się, nie ma nic przeciwko tego typu nekromancji, oto efekty naszej pracy. Indżojcie.  
> Znaków bez spacji: **10 461**  
>  Zbetowała: **katharija**
> 
> Warunki Gorączki, były jak niżej:
> 
>  
>
>> Temat: „Dlaczego w Hogwarcie nie ma latających dywanów”  
> Warunki dodatkowe:  
> – Pierwsze zdanie brzmi: „To miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej”.  
> – Muszą pojawić się: kaktus, czerwony słoń, ciasto drożdżowe i truskawki.  
> Z postaci życzymy sobie: Apolliona Pringle’a oraz magiczne zwierzę (dowolne).
> 
>  
> 
> Poza tym tekst miał być napisany w 24 godziny i mieć przynajmniej 10 tysięcy znaków bez spacji. Tych akurat warunków postanowiliśmy trzymać się o tyle, o ile damy radę.

To miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Zapytacie: co takiego? Ogólnie mówiąc wszystko. Zacznijmy jednak z początku. Początkiem było ciasto z truskawkami, jakiego zażyczyła sobie moja ukochana siostra, Marcella Pringle (a niech ją mimouch zeżre). Pomyślałem sobie, że cóż to takiego znowu dla mnie – gotować lubię od małego, sezon na truskawki akurat się zaczął, a jeszcze te magiczne, od Natanieli Weasley są zawsze najsłodsze. Tak, tak, mówicie teraz „Aha! Weasley!”, ale nie tak szybko. Powściągnijcie te hipogryfy. Nataniela to dla tego bachora Artura piąta woda po kisielu. Zresztą nawet gdyby nie, to i tak podejrzanie spokojny Gryfon z drugiego roku nie może mieć zbyt wielu tematów do rozmów z pełną werwy starszą damą. A Nataniela i tak nie utrzymuje kontaktów z tą odnogą rodziny odkąd okazało się, że jej ukochany wnuk nie dostał listu z Hogwartu. Tak to bywa z ogromnymi rodami, że nie każdy z każdym się musi trzymać, a jeszcze jak ktoś ma w rodzie charłaka, to zaraz się połowa krewnych odwraca... i hołubieni miłośnicy szlam – przepraszam, mugolaków – Weasleyowie nie są tu wyjątkiem. Ale, odchodząc od tej dygresji – mówiłem o tym nieszczęsnym cieście truskawkowym. Wyszło idealne, nawet moja siostra potrafiła je docenić, a ona zwykle na moje gotowanie narzeka. Choć Marcella potrafi też czasem stwierdzić, że najlepsze wypieki są kupne, mugolskie, z tych ich supermakretów. Wariatka.

Tylko, skoro ciasto się udało to, co poszło nie tak? Dzień też był piękny, słoneczny, ale nie gorący, i nic, zdawało się, nie mogło go zepsuć. Ba, jeszcze jakiś czas po tych wydarzeniach byłem przekonany, że było to stosunkowo miłe popołudnie. Ale nie. Wkrótce przekonałem się, że skutki są dla mnie opłakane. Nie przedłużając jednak. Otóż stało się tak, że na herbatkę do Marcelli był się wprosił akurat tego dnia, świeżo mianowany dyrektor Dumbledore. To jeszcze nic dziwnego. Marcella, opublikowała w tym czasie poczytny artykuł w „Transmutacji Teraźniejszej”, a Albus był tak zachwycony tym, co napisała o wpływie przemian magicznych na ubytki w strukturze kostnej małych gryzoni, że postanowił zaoferować jej stanowisko nauczycielki przedmiotu, którego on już nie zamierzał nauczać. Marcella odmówiła, wymawiając się innymi priorytetami. A potem, niech jej świergotniki po wieki zakłócają sen, dodała, że ja akurat szukam pracy i że może nie jestem materiałem na pedagoga, ale pewnie w Hogwarcie znajdzie się sporo brudnych korytarzy, a przecież ja tak bardzo lubię prace domowe. Merlinie! Ta kobieta bywa niemożliwa. Na smoczą ospę, po co woźny w Hogwarcie?! Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że szkoła ma jakąś setkę skrzatów domowych. Ale Albus wyraził zainteresowanie jej propozycją, a ja, jak ostatni, zdesperowany głupiec, zgodziłem się. Z radością.

Od tamtego dnia minęły lata, ale wciąż na widok ciasta truskawkowego dostaję drgawek i raczej unikam mojej kochanej siostrzyczki. Na nic to jednak, bo Marcella wpada do zamku regularnie i nie daje się zbyć wymówkami. A te nieszczęsne skrzaty domowe nie rozumieją, że „nie chcę ciasta truskawkowego” to nie to samo, co „poproszę o koktajl truskawkowy”, albo „poproszę o truskawki w czekoladzie”, ani nawet „poproszę o drożdżówkę”. Merlinie niebieski! Ja od małego mam alergię na ciasto drożdżowe. Dostaję wysypki i zaczynam się dusić i jak kiedyś nie zdążę z zaklęciem antyalergicznym, to przez te cholerne stworzenia trafię do grobu. No chyba, że wcześniej do grobu trafię przez te nieznośne dzieciaki. Ostatnio któreś z nich wypuściło na błonia szkoły czerwonego słonia. Czerwonego. Nie pomalowanego czerwoną farbką, czy o przetransmutowanym pigmencie. Czerwonego, jak dobre skrzacie wino. Albo truskawki. I ja się pytam dlaczego i po co? Bo akurat od paru dni lało tak, że polatać nawet się odechciewa? Bo magiczne szachy nie wystarczyły? Bo prac domowych im za mało? Skaranie mam z tymi bachorami niemożliwe. Kiedyś mi serce przez nie wysiądzie. Jak ja mogłem być tak naiwny, żeby przyjąć tę pracę, żeby myśleć, że czeka mnie spokojne zajęcie? Spokojne! Dobre sobie. Na pięć minut usiąść nie można, herbaty wypić. Tyle dobrze, że skrzaty same ją parzą, to nie muszę tu pisać, że herbaty nie można nawet _zrobić_.

Ale ja tu znowu w dygresję popadam, od słonia odchodzę. Wracając do rzeczy więc: słoń. Hagrid (pomocnik gajowego Ogga, który po prawdzie już nie wychodzi ze swojej chaty) był zachwycony, normalna reszta mieszkańców zamku jakoś mniej. Dumbledore co prawda uznał, że jeden słoń to lepiej niż tysiąc, ale on zawsze był jakiś dziwny. A my do dziś nie złapaliśmy zwierzaka. Mówię _my_ , ale tak po prawdzie to mam na myśli, że _ja_ go nie złapałem, bo nikt inny jakoś się do tego bardzo nie kwapił i nie kwapi. Tylko ja ganiam za nim jak ten głupi i nie mam nawet kogo sprać za taki numer. Dumbledore rzecz jasna na moje pomstowania, co też zrobię z tymi nicponiami, jak już się dowiem, którzy to, powtarza, że chce zakazać kar cielesnych w szkole. Ale on tak tylko gada. Też mi. Hogwart bez kar cielesnych. Jak Dumbledore chce dzieciaki rozzuchwalać, to z innym woźnym, mnie się tego chaosu nie spieszy doczekać.

Tymczasem słoń gania, kałamarnicę nam płoszy, a ona już niemłoda i pierwsza tu bidulka była. A Hagrid zamiast pomóc, imię zwierzakowi nadał, Kajtek go woła, grzegorzechami i innymi roślinkami dokarmia, na spacery do lasu planuje wyprowadzać, „jak się go trochę ułoży”. Bestia, prawda to, wyraźnie pomocnika gajowego lubi, ale co Hagridowi ktoś zasugeruje, że mógłby pomóc słonia poskromić, to gajowy w ryk, że jak to tak, nieludzko zwierzątko miłe traktować, jak ono nikomu nie szkodzi, jak to z terenów usuwać, i że on się znęcał nie będzie, w żadne klatki zamknąć Kajtusia nie da, zwierzę wolności potrzebuje, miejsca do pobiegania, a nie! On może Kajtka karmić i po nim sprzątać, opiekował się będzie znaczy, niczym matka rodzona... Nic tylko czołem o stół w Wielkiej Sali trzasnąć. Tak ze dwieście razy. Synchronicznie całą szkołą.

Z tą wolnością zresztą to może i prawda, Marcella się odrobinę na zwierzątkach zna, przy okazji tego jej transmutowania, to mówiła, że Hagrid dobrze prawi. Ale że słoń nikomu nie przeszkadza to już bzdura wierutna. Nie dość, że trawa stratowana i grządki profesor Sprout rozkopane, młode mandragory wydzierać się zaczęły ostatnio w środku nocy (dwa tuziny dzieciaków pomdlało, tych na szlabanach, i tych właśnie szlabany mających zarobić, zanim profesorce udało się opanować sytuację), nie dość, że bestia ryczy, spać nie dając nawet mieszkańcom Hogsmeade, to jeszcze kałamarnica doprowadzona do granicy załamania nerwowego wkrótce też nam na serce kipnie. Tyle dobrze z tego wszystkiego, że bachory mniej na dwór wychodzą, do zamku nie nanoszą piachu i błota. Gdyby jeszcze takie ubawione całą sytuacją nie były, może któryś z rodziców wziąłby sprawę na poważnie i do Ministra napisał, żeby to oficjalnie załatwić. Choć dyrektor Dumbledore raczej by się na to nie zgodził. On jakoś nie lubi, jak mu Knot się z butami do spraw szkoły miesza.

Tymczasem wczoraj któryś jeden dzieciak wykoncypował, żeby słonia uprowadzić latającym dywanem pożyczonym od dziadka. Zbiegło się uczniów, chyba z każdego domu na to widowisko, a i nauczyciele do Wielkiego Holu wylegli jak ulęgałki po deszczu, nawet ta młoda bibliotekarka, która z miesiąc temu zastąpiła poprzednią, panna Pince, przyszła popatrzeć. Ba, przyniosła ze dwie książki o latających dywanach. Przekrzykiwali się wszyscy z poradami, jak słonia złapać i czy on na dywan się zmieści i czy w ogóle nań wejdzie, a jak się zmieści i wejdzie, to gdzie go przetransportować i że nie dadzą rady bardzo daleko, bo już wieczór zaraz, a po nocy latanie zabronione, nawet kiedy taka piękna jak dziś się zapowiada, bo księżyc prawie w pełni. I że trzeba też kogoś z licencją, żeby dywanem sterował i tak dalej, problemów zdawało się być z tym planem mnóstwo a pewny jestem, że zaczęły się też zakłady, bo z nimi to tak zawsze. Inne dzieciaki przytaszczyły dywan, z samej wieży Ravenclaw bodaj – w dziesiątkę go nieśli (a ze wszystkich domów się dobrali) taki był duży i ciężki i jeszcze zaklęciami lewitacji się wspomagali, a jak rozwinęli to dobre pół posadzki zajął. Nie powiem, sam byłem zainteresowany, czy cała ta sprawa się uda. Dywan? Dywan jak dywan. Nie był jakoś bardzo zachwycający. Ot typowy axminster szóstka, albo siódemka, z niestarannym wzorem w żółtobrązowe kaktusy. Pamiętam mój wuj narzekał był swego czasu, że mają akurat w Axminsterze strasznie niekreatywny zespół kreatywny – to wtedy powstawały podobne musztardowe paskudztwa. Już lepsza jest ta obecnie królująca psychodelia podpatrzona u mugoli. Panna Pince zaraz podbiegła do jednej z dziewczyn, które dywan przyniosły, pokazała książkę, ale czego spodziewać się po tych bachorach, dziewczyna wyśmiała bibliotekarkę, pokazała jej jakiś świstek, pewnie tę licencję, co to o niej przekrzykiwali się tu wcześniej, wsiadła na dywan razem z dwiema koleżankami i z dwójką chłopców i wyleciała na błonia, nisko dość. Ona kierowała, pozostałe dzieciaki układały coś na środku dywanu. Podlecieli do słonia na jakieś trzy stopy i wylądowali – jak bestia na nich ruszyła zaczęli zmykać, gdzie pieprz rośnie, ktoś tam jednak miał głowę na karku i na całą piątkę rzucił zaklęcie niewidzialności. A słoń? Słoń wszedł na dywan i tak stanął. Pewnie też czarem czasowo splątany. To na środku to były owoce różne (wcześniej magicznie zmniejszone dlatego trudne do rozpoznania), które zaraz bestia zaczęła pochłaniać. Gorzej, że dywan ze słoniem na pokładzie nie dał się podnieść. Za cholerę nie chciał ruszyć. Nic absolutnie nie pomogło, a już jak profesor Dumbledore, dziwnie radosny, uśpił zwierza, to dywan przestał nawet pod słoniem drgać, mimo wyraźnych wysiłków tej dziewczyny, która miała licencję i kilku innych dzieciaków, które też widać latać dywanami umiały. Co było robić, wróciliśmy wszyscy na kolację, a słoń jak był tak jest. Bardziej nawet rozzuchwalony; jak już się obudził, tak gania po błoniach i trąbi wniebogłosy... och, jak ja spiorę te dzieciaki, które go sprowadziły!

Dywanu za to ponoć nie da się podnieść z inaczej, jak zwijając go ręcznie, albo przeciągając po ziemi. Bachory zrobiły rankiem niedzielną eskapadę, jak słonia nie było na horyzoncie i przytaszczyły dywan trochę bliżej wejścia do zamku (potem słoń wrócił, więc uznały, że lepiej zostawić dywan i czym prędzej dobiec do Wielkiego Holu). Dyrektor Dumbledore uznał to za niezwykle interesujące i już obiecuje przeprowadzić więcej eksperymentów z dywanami, jak tylko uda się jakoś sensownie rozwiązać problem ze słoniem. Mówi, że to niezwykłe, taka utrata mocy od zesłonienia, ale ja tam nigdy jakoś bardzo nie ufałem latającym dywanom. Wolę miotły. Chociaż jak uciekać przed ogromnym, czerwonym słoniem, to choćby i mugolskim samolotem. Ale z tymi dywanami to może jeszcze wyjść niezła heca. Wujek Polluks będzie miał kolejną opowieść do kolekcji, jak o tym się dowie. On to by mógł mówić o latających dywanach cały dzień. Zobaczymy co z tego będzie.

**Dwa tygodnie później**

No i stało się. Słonia się pozbyto – nauczycielka transmutacji, profesor McGonagall (zresztą o wiele lepsza w tej dziedzinie niż Marcella, która za słoniowych czasów była tu ze trzy razy i nawet palcem nie kiwnęła, by problem rozwiązać) odkryła wreszcie jak zniknąć całego słonia. Tak zupełnie i bezboleśnie (Hagrid trochę się mazgaił, ale szybko mu przeszło, jak już dyrektor obiecał mu na kolejną gwiazdkę szczenię psa Hadesu). Potem nakrzyczała bardzo na tych Gryfonów, co się w końcu przyznali do jego przywołania, odebrała ze sto punktów i potężny szlaban wlepiła, ale mnie nie pozwolono ich już ukarać. Dumbledore, niech go... niech mimouch na niego znacząco popatrzy, uznał, że jeden szlaban wystarczy. A z dywanami to wyszło na to, że te latające tracą teraz swoją moc i to nie tylko na terenie Hogwartu, ale już w Hogsmeade. Z tą jedną różnicą, że te lądujące w Hogwarcie zdają się tracić moc na stałe (tak twierdzą eksperci od zaklęć lewitacji długodystansowej przysłani z Ministerstwa), a te z Hogsmeade odzyskują zdolność lotu po paru godzinach od opuszczenia miasta.

Jak więc widzicie, życie woźnego to nie jest prosta sprawa. Współczuję mojemu następcy męczenia się z tą dzieciarnią (o tak, Dumbledore zdaje się tak przyzwyczaił się mieć w szkole woźnego, że na mnie ta _szlachetna_ posada się nie zamknie). Teraz mam trochę spokoju, ale tylko patrzeć, jak znowu coś zmalują. A wszystko przez jedno nieszczęsne ciasto truskawkowe i długi język Marcelli.


End file.
